Dying Rose
by LostAngel6
Summary: She was, but only a stranger to him when they first met in the castle. Alfeegi barely even knew her name back then. As one thing leads to another, a rose has formed. But someone doesn't want this relationship to happen and they'll go to any means to stop


Dying Rose

Part I: First Glimpse 

The sun was shinning brightly in the morning sky. The sweet chirpings of the birds outside and the scent of flowers blooming blew into my open window. I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. The sweet air surrounded me and I breathed deeply to catch all of it. I closed my eyes and sat there for a while I treasured such moments, just being by myself. When I opened my eyes again I decided that it was time to wake up and a start of a whole new day. I moved to the edge and got up, my white silk sleeping outfit slithered down as I stood up, brushing against my skin. I headed towards the door on the far right and opened it, revealing a marble bathroom. 

I opened the showers and took off the pajamas entering the shower stall. The steamy, hot water touched my bare body causing me to relax in the steamy air. I reached up and got hold of the bar of soap and rubbed it over me. Cleaning all the dirt and sweat from last night. I untied the band at my hair, letting it all loose and hanging the rubber band on the hook. I washed my hair thoroughly and then I switched the water off. Opened the shower stall's door slightly and grabbed the towel hanging on the shower stall's bar. I wrapped towel on my lower half and stepped out. 

My wet hair dripping and causing droplets of water to land on the marble floor, but no matter I'll clean it up afterwards. I dried myself and went to the end of the room where another door was present. I turned the golden handle and opened the door, inside was a set of clothes hanging, two neatly straighten shelves of clothes and a drawers next to them. I went to the drawers first and pulled out a few under garments. Placing them on quickly. Next I went to the shelves and took a white silk shirt placing it over my body. Finally I went to the hanging outfits where I took the white jacket and white dress pants, with gold trim. When I had finished I looked like I usually did except for the flowing blue hair. 

I went back to the bathroom, shutting the door carefully behind me and then blow-drying my hair. I carefully brushed it and secured it with the gold band that matched my outfit. I got out the white shoes and left the bathroom altogether. I made my bed and leaving my room after that. Nobody was awake yet, or at least not at this time. The only people who were awake where the castle servants at this time. I hurried into my office and picked up the portfolio labeled: Findings

I sighed; this is the one that always stresses me out. I'll have to hunt down Kai-stern when and then hunt down Ruwalk. This is so tiring. I opened it and looked at the numbers and places Kai-stern went. The budget this year was unbelievable. I calculated how much Ruwalk had given Kai-stern. Exactly $3,000, good at least this won't take as long. I placed that aside and then opened another one. I was finished with the 5 one before any sound came from the castle. I looked up at the clock 9:30. They'll be awake soon. I carefully placed all 5 of the finished portfolio neatly on the side of my desk then I placed the 'Funding' one on top, ready to hunt both of them down.     

I exited the office and down the hallway, I wondered who would be awake. Most likely Cesia, or Rune. They were the usual early birds. When I turned to the corner I walked smacked into someone running down the hallway. I tumbled downwards crashing to the floor. I looked up and saw Rath sprawled over me. He looked at me then stood up. He helped me up. "Hey Alfeegi! Let's go eat breakfast?" Without waiting for my answer he dragged me to the dinning hall. I was too shock to complain or say anything. 

When we entered, everyone was already seated, everyone that is except for the Lord. I looked around to see where he might be. He wasn't anywhere in sight. Then Rune came in and knocked me aside. He grabbed Rath by the collar and hissed, "What exactly did you do to the Lord's clothing?" Rath was squirming and as far as I could tell, he wasn't going to answer. "I'll repeat myself, what did you do to the Lord's clothing?" 

"Well, you see…" Rath began, but just then the Lord entered. He was smiling and nearly laughing. 

"So Rath, are you doing the laundry anytime soon?" He said with a hint of laughter.

"No, not that I'm planning to anyways…" 

When I looked at the Lykouleon, he was dressed in all pink, but that outfit was supposed to be all white. I stood there staring at his choice of clothing, or what had happened to them. Rath was shrinking away to a seat and Rune was still standing there, obviously angry with Rath. Then there was a knock and Lykouleon opened the door. A servant stood there with a girl. 

She had waist length brown hair and a pale peach skin. Her piercing blue eyes, clear and pale. She wore a white dress with gold trimming and a golden heart necklace at the neckline of the dress. The silk was obviously costly. Her face was held erect, and then she looked up. "My Lord, your visitor has arrived." She backed away leaving the girl standing there. 

"Your Majesty, I must be disturbing you at a very busy time, since it is morning." She apologized. 

"It's not a problem, not a problem at all." The Lord laughed and then said, "I better change out of these pink clothing, right Rath?" He chuckled and left the room, but before leaving he said to me, "Alfeegi, please take care of our new arrival."  


End file.
